Stalker
by RozBen
Summary: The team resuces a stray cat from Grune and a bunch of lizards. But is she really who she says she is? Mumm-Ra has a plan in place. Blood, death, runing for their lives...it gets better with strange plot twists. 'T' to start with
1. The long road ahead

I, _RozBen_, do not own _ThunderCats_, or its charaters. All rights go to the proper owners.

1) I have added a charater.-Stalker  
>2) this is from the new season that just aired on CartoonNetwork<p>

_'Thoughts'_  
>"Talking"<p>

Chapter 1: The long road ahead.

"Lion-o. Lion-o. Wake up!" Tygra shook his brother's shoulder, trying to wake him up. The sun was already high in the sky. They had overslept.  
>"Huh?" Lion-o blinked up at him. They were in the mists of the forest just outside their city's boundaries. It had been hard to get past the guards, but somehow they made it. The woodlands led uphill, a rocky climb, but it would be safer than risking getting spotted and caught. Below, to their right, was the road leading into the city. They'd fallow it as far as they could before branching off and head further east.<p>

"Come on. Get up." Lion watched as Cheetara packed up what little they had before getting to his feet. All they had been able to scavenge, before abandoning the city, was some food, some water, and a few ratty blankets. They had snatched weapons from whatever vermin they encountered.  
>"Where's Snarf?" he yawned, looking around. He spotted him, still asleep on the branch above his head. "Snarf!"<p>

Snarf yawned before blinking his eyes open slowly.  
>"Come on, Snarf. We gotta get a move on it." Snarf jumped down the branches and onto his back playfully. "Not now. We have to go." he hushed his friend. "How far do you think we'll get today?" he asked his brother, jogging to catch up.<br>"I've no clue. Hopefully far enough to get out of immediate danger." Tygra paused to allow his brother to catch up. He was carrying a shoulder bag and his cloak. He also held Lion-o's gear. Cheetara kept moving forward, going uphill. She ued rocky ledges at keep from falling backwards.  
>"Let's just worry about getting as far as possible for now." she called a few paces up. "It looks like it evens out just up ahead. Easier to walk through."<br>"Here." Tygra handed Lion-o his cloak and bag. They caught up with Cheetara after a few mintues.

They walked in silence. Tygra was in the middle, his brother on his left. The forest floor had evened out and was less clustered with rocks, but there were more plants and sticker bushes that easily concealed smaller animals, such as snakes, or small holes in the ground, like the one that had tripped up Lion-o. The sun was mostly blocked out by the canopy of leaves above them. Some light filtered through the holes in the leaves, but it was mostly shady. It was cool, not too hot but not too cold. A breeze wafted towards them, bringing the smell of rain and oak, of moist earth and decaying leaves. They looked around with intrest, none of them have ever been this far out of the city.

-X-

"They must be stopped!" hissed Mumm-Ra, from the king's chair, his fist slamming onto the armrest. The entire hall was dark, save for the oil lamps burning around Mumm-Ra and Grune.  
>"What does that have to do with me?" a cocky voice echoed and resounded through out the great hall. It was soft, but eaily heard.<br>"I want you to intercept them. They must not find the book!" Grune was right at his side, looking around uneasily. This was a person even Mumm-Ra should not encounter.  
>"What's in it for me?"<br>"Your life." the mummy sneered into the darkness. He called the forces of evil, its dark energy swaying around him, crackling and lashing out. He heard this person was sly. This was the lord of the Underground Black Market, its creater and its law.  
>"Eeeh! Wrong answer." The shadowed person stepped closer, revealing their legs to the lamps' light, from their knees up was still in the shadows.<br>"What is your price, then?" He liked this person. They had guts.

-X-

"We should check to see if we're still fallowing the road." Cheetara said finally, moving through the brush on her right, towards the road. Tygra gave Lion-o a look that told him to stay silent and fallowed, his brother on his heels. Tygra stayed a few steps behind Cheetara, and held branches out of his brother's way in hopes to stay as silent as possible.

They had reached the cliff that looked down at the road soon enough. They looked back the way they came, seeing their home as a dot in the distance. They all sagged slightly, as homesickness and pain filled them. The harsh sound of metal and shouts brought their attention to right below them. Below them, they could barely make out a lone figure, wearing a black cloak with its hood up, attacking several larger figures savagely, moving quickly and easily dispatching several at once. Bodies were already falling, crumpling to the ground. Cheetara and Tygra shared a look.  
>"Lion-o stay here."<br>"But-"  
>"No! I have already lost my father. I will not lose you too." Cheetara was already jumping from rocky ledge to rocky ledge, on her way down to the battle. Tygra fallowed her.<p>

What shocked the two cats when they were on the ground, safely hidden by the shadows, was that Grune was the one leading the charge against the lone figure. The cat charged him, ignoring the bodies spalyed across the ground, the blood splattered on his cloak, and the other lizards trying to devert his attention. He went right for Grune. His blade slashed at the larger lion, but didn't make contact. The enemy was able to block all his attacks. The stranger disengaged and went back to the fray behind him.

Tygra and Cheetara ran out, weapons drawn. They ran right into the fray. Cheetara's speed helped her keep out of their reach as she fought. Tygra's whip slashed opened skin as he appeared and disappeared, dancing around his opponents and then taking them head on. The stranger was plunging their sword into the lizards and hacking through them relentlessly, keeping out of reach.

At one point, Tygra and the stranger were back to back, bunping into one another as their oppents ran at them, swords coming at them.  
>"On my mark!" The stranger growled lowly. "Now!" They rolled away, knocking into one another as they landed. The lizards had impaled each other. Tygra and the stanger looked at one another as they stood. The strange was leaning to his left, his sword shook slightly in his hands, and was panting.<p>

Cheetara joined them, standing on the other side of the stranger, the group of lizards had been reduced to less than a third of what it origanally had been. Grune walked forward, hefting his weapon.  
>"Out of the way you incompidents! They're mine." The stranger howled as he ran at Grune.<br>"Wait!" cried Tygra., reaching out a hand. _'He'll get himself killed!'_

An explosion erupted in front of the cloaked figure, sending him flying backwards and tumbled to the ground, his sword landing next to him. Tygra and Cheetara looked up to see Lion-o throwing another bomb. The stranger stood, looking into the blaze, before having Tygra yank his shoulder. He fallowed the other two, scrambling up thhe steep embankment. Another explosion erupted below them, vibrating through the earth. They were pulled up by Lion-o and began running, not looking back.

...

Grune got up shakily. _'Its a good thing that boy has bad aim.'_ He looked around him. He had three lizards left, all bloodied and bruised. The flames licked at the sky, the ground full of holes and the smell of burning flesh reeked sharply in the air. Glaring, he looked around, trying to find which way they had gone. He couldn't find any evidence. "Let's head back to the city."  
>"But, sir. The fugitives."<br>"Don't worry about them. I have it handled." he smiled darkly.

...

"They're not fallowing us?" panted Lion-o, pumping his arms and running. Snarf was hanging onto him.  
>"They probably can't. You blew them sky high with those bombs!" the stranger looked over his shoulder. The smoke had been blown into the trees, choking them.<br>"Still, let's keep running for a bit." Tygra announced, redoubling his efforts, leading them. The others fallowed silently.

After an hour of running and jogging, of fast walking and jumping over fallen logs, they stopped abruptly when they couldn't go on any further. Lion-o dropped onto the ground, lying on his back, and panted. Cheetara wasn't really effected, so all she did was take deep breaths. Tygra placed a steadying hand on a tree trunk as he doubled over, gasping for breath. The stranger was sitting on a fallen log, his head between his leg, breathing deeply.

Now that the madness was over, the team took the time to study their new found friend. His cloak was wore and had rips along its bottom, was black with deep red trim. His hood was still up, the others had yet to see his face. He wore a Saxon tunic of durable brown twill with drawstring close on neck, that had an extended collar to his chin, and sleeves, that had a light shade of tan around the neck, sleeves and hem. He wore thick rayon viscose fabric that is almost fur tight, and a double row of grommets and lacings up each leg. His black boots were soft, worn leather-like material with gold-trimmed accent straps and metal buckles. He also had a leather bag made of light and dark brown leather with detailed buckles, holding the compartments closed. It had a strap that allowed him to wear it across his body. He also had a bag that attached around his waist, and held secure by a strap across his high. He sore a sword's sheath on his back.

He is a leopard.

'Nothing fancy. Its all worn and used.'

Tygra thought as he stood up straight.  
><em>'I feel uneasy about him. Perhaps its because Grune himself was after him.'<em> Cheetara wondered, leaning against the tree behind her.  
>'<em>He doesn't look too bad and he's a good fighter.'<em> Lion-o sat up, breathing normally again.  
><em>'Well. This is interesting.'<em> thought Stalker, looking up.

"Thank you for helping me back there." he flashed a nervous smile.  
>"Do not mention it. My name is Tygra. This is my younger brother Lion-o and Cheetara. What is your name?"<br>"Stalker." the stranger stood, arching his back, stretching towards the sky.  
>"You're an amazing fighter! I've never seen a cartwheel slash so amazingly executed." Lion-o stood smiling warmly.<br>"Uh...thank you. Lion-o?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Your name...it seems familiar. Have we met before?"  
>"Uh...no. I don't think so." Lion-o looked back at his brother, who just shrugged.<br>"So does the name Tygra." He looked over at the tiger. "Wait...you two aren't...Prince Lion-o? Prince Tygra?"  
>"Yes. We are." Tygra said, looking down at the ground.<p>

"You have my condolences. But here is where we part." he adjusted his cloak.  
>"Part ways? But-but..." Lion-o watched as Stalker brushed past him.<br>"That is not wise, Stalker. It is safer in numbers. Come with us." Tygra interviened, stepping in front of the leopard. Stalker, being smaller than Tygra, looked up at him, his hood still covering his face.  
>"Safer in numbers? Ha! I do not know if you know this, <em>Tygra<em>, but two nights ago, when our home was attacked and_ burned to the ground_, a fireball killed off most of our kind because _someone_ had the _brilliant idea_ to have _all of the citizens in one spot!"  
><em>"Who did you lose?" Tygra asked quietly, his voice comforting. Stalker growled and turned away on his heel.  
>"My sister. She-she was eight."<br>"You have our condolences, friend." Tygra placed a comforting hand on Stalker's shoulder. "But this is where you decide. Come with us and rid our land of Mumm-Ra and have vengence, or go your own path and wonder, drowning in misery and despair."  
>"You should be a poet. I will join you." he pulled down his hood.<p>

Before Tygra stood, not a man, but a young girl. She could have been considered a child. She was no older than sixteen, her stormy-blue eyes were sharp, fangs poking out of the corners of her mouth. Her hair was stromy grey and back, all in small dread locks, going down the her mid-back. She adjusted her cloak, and her hips were better seen, as was her chest, though her clothing still covered most of it up. If you did not know what you were looking for, you could easily mistake her for a young man.

Lion-o stared, open mouthed, as Tygra stifled his gasp. Cheetara merely smiled.

* * *

><p>Okay!<p>

So long as i get reviews, this will keep going...um...

any ideas are welcome...um...

i hated this show when i was a kid, but when i saw CN's new series, i decided it wasn't all bad...

Next chapter

Lion-o sticks by Stalker

Tygra leads them for a bit

Cheetara's uneasy feelings return

Somthing happens...explosions, blood**...Does Cheetara die!.?**


	2. A stressful first day

Sorry its been a while-i had decided to wait for the series to develop a little, then so many things have happened these past few months, its a wonder i have the time to write.  
><strong>Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews and i'll take your advice <strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was already sinking down the horizon when they finally made it to where the woods were thinning out. They pushed hard, only stopping once to eat at the stream which had filled up their water canteens. As darkness quickly settled around them, they found a large oak tree whose trunck was bent and twisted. Many of its roots were above ground, twisting and knotting above their heads, making a slight shelter. They decided here would be a good place to rest.<p>

"Lion-o and Stalker, go find some firewood and be careful. We'll set up camp, but don't stray too far!" Tygra called as the two young cats made their way through the thicket in search of dry wood.  
>"So..." Lion said, looking up at the darkening sky. Stalker hadn't spoken much since she arrived. He was curious, wanting to know more about her. Stalker had grabbed some more firewood and was thinking, but looked at him tio show she was listening. "I was wondering...ya know...how did you get past Grune?" That hadn't been what he meant to say, but he had chickened out.<p>

"I don't know." she decided to play it quiet for a little while, see how this would work into her paws. "I mean...the fireballs came raining down and...my sister," her voice hitched slightly, "was crying and screaming and i shouted for her to run into the shelter. I was helping other families into it.I told her...her that it would be okay. That she'd be safe. She had been sick for a while, so a kid not much older than her...i'd say ten years old, picked her up and took her inside. She threw out her hands, screaming for me to look out." Tears burned in her eyes and she looked away. "Then my cape was on fire, blood soaking my paws and face. And everything was gone; everyone was dead." She turned away, trying to keep Lion-o from seeing anything that would give her away  
>"I am so sorry, Stalker..." he raised his paw to place on her shoulder, only to notice it shaking slightly. She grabbed some more logs and was walking away.<br>"You did not betray us. Its not like you allowed a lizard to run free within our walls. You did not throw that fireball that killed her. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Lion-o was left there, in the twighlight. His face crumpld slightly, knowing too weel the pain of losing a loved one. He fallowed her back twoards the last family he had left, his arms partically full of twigs and logs.

Once back at camp, Lion-o spotted Stalker rubbing her wrist, half-hidden under her cloak.  
>"You okay?" he asked quietly, sitting next to her. Tygra and Cheetara had gone off to find some more food that grew in the trees.<br>"Hmm? Yes. Fine." she gave a samll, broken looking smile. Lion-o nodded, though did not believe her so he garbbed an apple from his bag and threw it at her. She caught it with the same hand, but her face twisted slightly.  
>"Are you sure?" he gave a cocky smile.<br>"Its nothing serious." she hissed, surpring him. He then realized she was a complex person. She had just lost her sister, and obviously mourning her loss, but was still independent and defensive. He sighed as Snarf curled up by his thigh. Tygra and Cheetara came back quickly and quietly.

Tygra began making the fire as Cheetara split the food up evenly, saving most of it for later. Soon the slight chill of the spring night was gone, with the heat and light of the fire warming them. They ate in silence, all lost in their own thoughts.  
>Tygra couldn't stop looking over at their new companian. She was tossing the last bit of fruit from one paw to the other before letting Snarf have it. Dark rings shone under her eyes, which were glazed with exhaustion. It was then he realized that she very well may have not slept since their home was destroyed.<p>

Cheetara could not get past the face that Grune, Mumm-Ra's right hand man, was after her. Obviously she was important. Or was it that they had not wanted any survivors? They had went through so much to kill off their speices that it was possible. _No doubt they'd shoot us if given the chance._

Lion-o watched as Snarf nuzzled intio Stalker's side after she had given some more food. She scratched his ears absent-mindedly, watching the fire eat away the logs. He felt a pang in his heart. Sighing, he turned his attention to their immdeiate problems. They were low on food and water. They were on the run. Their kind was all but extinct. Great.

"Stalker. When was the last time you slept?" Tygra asked gently, seeing her eyes droop.  
>"Does it matter?" her eyes snapped open.<br>"You look half-dead on your feet." Cheetara said, and Stalker looked away.  
>"I haven't slept for the past three nights."<br>"What? Why?" asked Tygra, before Lion-o had the chance to.  
>"Ever get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?" she gave a humorless, dry, bitter laugh. Tears collected in her eyes rapdily. "Shay was sick. Really sick. I couldn't afford medical care for her...and she was getting sicker. Doctors said it was a rare disease and the treatment was expensive. Too expensive." She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, burying her face, now sobbing. "I want her back! Its not fair! I want her back!"<p>

-X-

It was already late at night, the stars dim and the fire burned down to its embers. After her outburst, Stalker had cried herself to sleep. Lion-o had held onto her as she wept. Now she was sleeping soundly against his chest as he watched Cheetara take the post from Tygra. They had decided to take turns taking watch, just to be safe. Tygra came over and laid down next to him, talling him to go back to sleep before rolling onto his side and falling to sleep near-instantanious. Lion-o looked down at the girl on his chest and couldn't stop from wondering...

If he hadn't let that lizard go, would her sister still be alive? Would his father? Would everyone else? If he had listened to his father about the lizards or had been more serious about his training, would he have been able to better help in the fight? Sighing, he closed his eyes, feeling an anger burn into his chest he was unfamilair with.

* * *

><p>The twins show up and so does Panthro<p>

they fight more lizards

Is Stalker's sister real? Or fake?

Is Stalker's cover blown?


	3. The lightning's dance

Sorry its been a while-i had decided to wait for the series to develop a little, then so many things have happened these past few months, its a wonder i have the time to write.  
><strong>Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews and i'll take your advice <strong>

* * *

><p>The morning came too soon in everyone's opinion. Stalker was up and working on making something to eat on the low-burning fire. The smell of eggs awoke the group. Lion-o blinked several time before grumbling about Snarf having slept on his cheek. Tygra yawned and stared at the food before realizing the meat and eggs were real. Cheetara eyed them, unsure what to think.<br>"Um...Where did you get those?" asked Tygra.  
>"Does it matter? I'm starving!" Lion-o accepted the food and began eating.<br>"There was a bird up in the tree." Stalker shrugged, handing the rest of the food out, before tucking into her own. "I used some herbs i found growing at the base of the tree to give it some taste."  
>"Mmmmh-mmm." Lion-o nodded, scarping the rest of his food into his semi-full mouth. Tygra nodded his thanks and gave a half-hearted glare at his brother.<p>

-X-

A few hours later, they were working their way down an embankment when they heard shouting. Looking up and tencing for an attack, they saw two kittens stumbling down after them. One was a boy and the other was a girl; both carrying something on their baks. They relaxed a bit. As they met them at the bottom, the kits wereb buzzing with excitment.  
>"I thought we were all alone!" the girl said.<br>"Prince Lion-o! Prince Tygra! I can't beleve it! I'm Kit and this is my sister, Kat." grinned the young boy.  
>"Hi!" Kat smiled sweetly.<br>"Uh, hi." Lion-o coughed. He had not been expecting other survivers. Maybe they should double back? _And what? Get killed?_ His facial expression hardened. Tyrga and the others noticed this.  
>"My name is Cheetara and this is Stalker. Are you two okay?" the cheeta knelt down by the kittens, looking for injuires.<br>"Yes." Kat smiled.

It was then the adults notcied that they were carrying bindles-otherwise known as blankets warpped around personel belongings, like food and clothes. They were hanging off the bank of thick sticks. The day's heat was already taking its toll and the kits looked tired. When was the last time they slept?

"Come on. I hear a stream not far from here. We can talk and rest; maybe get somthing to drink." Stalker pointed off not far from them. Not hearing anything, the others shared a look before fallowing. After a few moments, the kits began chatting excitedly about several different things and the sound of rushing water was heard. They fallowed Stalker through some brush and saw, not a stream but a river. "That's a bit bigger than what i had pictured, but oh well. Water is water."

They sat on rocks or the ground, drinking their fill as the sun dipped behind the clouds. A breeze swept through the trees around them, bringing the smell of moist earth and rain with it. There was a pathway going down the side of the river, running parralell with it. They could fallow it during the day.  
>"We really thought we were the only ones left." Kat sniffled after a small bit.<br>"Hey, maybe we can join you. Until we get to where we're headed, at least." Kit smiled, looking up hopefully, at Tygra.  
>"I don't see why not..." the tiger began.<br>"It's too dangerous. I mean, they're kittens for Omens' sake! Children!" Stalker jumped to her feet, yanking down her hood.  
>"Then what should we do? Let them wondering in the woods to starve?" Tygra growled, glaring up at her. "Or have the lizards find them and<em> kill<em> them like they did you sister!" Stalker looked like she had been slapped. Then, her facial expression changed to one of darkened rage.

"I would have thought that you of all cats wouldn't have used that against me! You just lost your father, let's not forget!" Her eyed began changing color, darkening, as was the sky-too suddenly to be natural.  
>"Uh, guys?" Lion-o tried, eyeing the sky as the kits hugged Cheetara in fear.<br>"They are young! Inexpereneced!And as you so** kindly** put it, they could get _killed_! I'm saying we leave them in a safe spot, not drag them into a firefight when they can't defend themselves!" The trees began creaking at the weight of the sudden, heavy winds. Light was seen flashing behind the clouds, a low crackle rumbling so loud that it vibrated in their chests. Tygra looked up when he felt somthing cold hit his cheek, his eyes widening at the swirling clouds.

"Stalker! Calm down!" Cheetara shouted, holding the kittens tightly. She didn't recieve an answer because Stalker's focus was entirly on the tiger in front of her. Her chest was heaving, her fists clenched as her eyes danced with an eerie murderous glee.

She had to give Grune and the lizards some sort of idea as to where they were, if they weren't already on top of them. This was a good excuse, in her opinion. All the stress was set in stone, not going to budge, and if she could fake not knowing she could do this, then she'd be home free-at least for a little while, causing "accidents" to keep Grune fallowing like a new born pup if they somehow managed to get away from him and the idiots he was leading.

"I don't think she even realizes what she's doing." Lion-o muttered to the others.

-X-  
>"Sir. There is a storm building. Maybe we should take shelter." One of the lizards reported.<br>"I can see that!" he snapped, then his eyes caught the lightning flashing behind the clouds. _But maybe Stalker is sending a signal of some sort. After all,_ his _magic abilities are nearly as high ranking as Mumm-Ra's... _"No. We forge ahead. If those cats are ahead of us, this storm would slow them down or stop them completely, leaving them wide open and vulnerable."

He recieved uneasy looks at his command, so he snarled, "Keep moving! Hurry it up!"

-X-

"Alright! Fine! We'll figure something else out for the kits, okay? We'll find them somewhere safe to go when we confront Mumm-Ra and Grune!" Tygra agreed, when a bolt of lightning struck the water, sending up an electizied wave of fridgid water. Thunder rumbled above them and rain came pouring down. Suddenly, Stalker's eyes cleared and she looked around in bewliderment. She held her hands up and caught some of the rain.  
>"Wasn't it clear skies just a moment ago?"<br>"Uhm...yes. Yes." Lion-o said, walking over to her. "Are you feeling alright?" he peered into her eyes, which were now ringed with drak smuges under her fur.  
>"Tired." she sighed, shaking her head. "Let's get out of this rain."<p>

Tyrag, Cheetara and Lion-o shared a look, all thniking the same thing: She caused this and didn't realize it.

Suddenly, battle cries were heard as dark figures burst from the tree line. Lizards. All Hell broke loose.

The kits ran to the river's edge before looking over their shoudlers in a panic, realizing they couldn't swim across the choppy, fast running water. Tygra and Cheetara ran right into the mass of lizards. There had to be at least twenty of them. Lion-o grabbed his sword and went back to back with Stalker, who had pulled up her hood, slashing through several lizards at once.

Kat screamed as one lizard grabbed her shoulder, raising his knife. Stalker, screaming in rage, jumped him from behind and slit his throat. His blood sprayed onto Kat. Stalker turned and faced several other lizards, keeping the kittens behind her. A punch to her jaw sent her reeling backwards and falling into the mud, river water slashing over her face, blurring everything. She jumped up and kicked another lizards before impaing his throat with the tip of her sword, the blood running down the length of the blade.

Cheetara ran through, kocking several lizarrda unconcious, while Tygra grabbed a blaster from one and taking aim on several others. Lion-o was surrounded, but was still slicing through the weapons. Tygra and Cheetara gave him a hand. As they turned they saw Stalker take another blow to the face, sending her crashing to the ground. They froze in horror.

Grune was standing over her limp form, mere feet from the kittens.

They had decided that of the numbers of the lizards dwindled to the point to where the fugitives have the chance to escape, Grune would somehow get to Stalker and "knock" her out. With one down, their advantages drastically decrease and it would also secure her place in the team of fugitives, becuase her cover would not be blown or questioned. When asked about the killings of the lizards, Grune had merely shrugged saying it was of no consequence to him, that he could care less.

Tygra and the other two adult cats approched Grune warily, the rain plastering their fur to their skin. Smirking, Grune bent and grabbed Stalker by her collar and p icked her up. She was completly limp. The kittens' eyes widened in mounting horror as he hefted his metal-spiked club, a muderous look in his eyes.  
>"Put Stalker down!" Kit shouted, kicking Grune. Kat picked up a rock and threw it at him, hitting his shoulder. He growled and the kits ran back to the others.<br>"Grune, you're outnumbered. Don't dop something stupid. Put stalker down and back away."  
>"Or what? I really don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do. I have yer lil' friend right in my paws-literally." He shook Stalker to prove his point and Stalker gave a slight groan.<p>

Growling, Lion-o checked himself. He had almost ran right to Grune in an attempt to impale that bastard on his blade.

There was a loud roar and it wasn't the river. A vehical made of metal came crashing through the trees. Grune dropped Stalker in shock and jumped away as it pulled to a screeching stop just inches from the limp cat. A large figure appeared in the doorway that opened on its side.  
>"Get in side, quickly!" he shouted, picking up Stalker. Instantly, Tygra and Lion-o recognized Panthro and grabbed the kittens, and hopped inside. They were gone before Grune was able to react.<p>

But what they didn't see was Grune's slight smile.

* * *

><p>Kit and Kat talk Panthro's ear off.<p>

Lion-o is worried.

Tygra is pissed.

Is Stalker's sister real? Or fake?

Is Stalker's cover blown?

Cheetara gets suspicous.


End file.
